Butterflies
by IHeartArchuleta
Summary: "Because he wasn't jealous of Alex for having Spencer. He was jealous of Spencer for having Alex." Oneshot. AU. OOC. Summary sucks, story's better.


Toby Cavanaugh watched as Alex Santiago walked over to his girlfriend, Spencer Hastings, and start talking to her, before they kissed. And then he felt it again. That stab of jealousy he always felt whenever he saw Alex and Spencer together. The jealousy he wished he could make go away.

Because he wasn't jealous of Alex for having Spencer. No, he was jealous of Spencer for having Alex.

When he first realized his jealousy was aimed at the brunette girl, he pushed it aside, thinking it was some freak thing and that things would go back to whatever kind of normal his life was.

But the feelings grew. Especially when he became friends with him, because he was friends with Emily. Spencer didn't necessarily like it, Toby was smart enough to know that, but he also knew that she was going to let Alex hang out with him if it made him happy.

The first time Toby got butterflies when Alex smiled, he knew something was really wrong. Alex was one of his friends, another guy. He should not be getting frickin butterflies around him like some twelve-year-old school girl with a crush.

Because it wasn't a crush. It couldn't be a crush. All his life Toby had liked girls, so whatever was going on with him to make him feel butterflies around Alex had to be some form of respect for the other boy. He was sure that as they hung out more, the "respect" butterflies would go away.

But every time him and Alex hung out, those damn butterflies were there. Fluttering their wings sickeningly. Toby wished they'd die and let him go back to having his friend.

They didn't die. He even tried screwing Jenna and dating Emily for a short time to make them go away, but they never did. He always felt either a twinge of jealousy or hurt seeing Alex and Spencer act all lovey and happy together. He wanted Alex to be happy with him the way he was happy with Spencer.

He knew that wouldn't happen, it was likely it _couldn't_ happen. He had learned to accept that awhile ago. He never told Alex (or anyone, for that matter), about his feelings for him. He didn't know how he (or anyone else) would react. And he didn't want to lose his friend. He didn't have many people he could trust. He didn't want to lose one of the few people he did.

While he knew nothing would or could happen with Alex, it didn't stop the stupid butterflies from fluttering whenever Alex smiled at him. He hated it. Why weren't those damn things dead yet?

Toby watched as Spencer introduced Alex to her mother, and Alex leave quickly. He wondered what was going on, but didn't dare ask. Alex passed him and shot him a quick smile that sent those stupid butterflies fluttering again.

He hoped he'd get over Alex soon. He wanted his life to go back to whatever kind of normal it had been in before he met Alex, before whatever feelings of respect or jealousy formed.

Before the butterflies appeared because of Alex Santiago's smiles.

_Fin_

**You're all probably questioning my sanity right now, right? But Toby and Alex are my two favorite characters on the show, and a couple days ago me and one of my friends were talking about random crack!couples for PLL and I said "What about Alex&Toby?" and she said something like, "That would be SO cool!" and then somehow convinced me to write this FF about them. I know it's crazy OOC and probably not very good. I hope I didn't butcher it TOO much. Maybe it's a side of Toby we've never seen? I don't know.**

**I don't expect many people to read this cuz of the total cracked out pairing, but I kinda like them together. You know, if Spencer didn't exist, cuz I LOVE her and Alex together.**

**This is AU because the events with Emily and Toby at Homecoming didn't happen and Toby never had to run away. Set mainly in "The Perfect Storm"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Pretty Little Liars**_** *cries* I just write FanFiction about it. It (along with it's characters) belong to ABC Family and Sara Shepard**


End file.
